


là qu'on se dit bonne nuit

by eliottamoureux



Series: tumblr drabbles/prompt fills [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, also they've been short but i've written prompt fills that are 2k+ as well!!, alternate scene for pas forcement une meuf d'ailleurs, i promise my tumblr writing isn't ALL me being horny on main, these first two are just... a lil spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottamoureux/pseuds/eliottamoureux
Summary: “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”( or, what if Manon’s arrival at the coloc happened, say, a day later? )





	là qu'on se dit bonne nuit

**Author's Note:**

> [here's the original post on tumblr, if you want to read it on there!!](https://eliottamoureux.tumblr.com/post/185660739212/22)

“This is where we say goodnight, then,” Eliott says, staring down at him. Lucas doesn’t think he’s ever had a look like _that_ directed at him before, and he feels frozen in place. The street lamps highlight Eliott’s cheekbones, his jaw, his perfect, _perfect_ lips. 

Lucas has never wanted anyone, anything, more in his life. The worst part is that he doesn’t know what he wants, not specifically. He tries to figure it out, but the part of his brain that is usually responsible for this kind of deliberation is only chanting _Eliott, Eliott, Eliott._ He tries to figure out where this feeling, this _pull_ has come from, whether it came to him or whether it has always been there. He wonders if Eliott planted it in him, or if he had simply been the one to unearth it.

When he leans in, he doesn’t notice until Eliott mirrors his action, getting closer and closer, inch by inch. The only sounds he can hear is his shaking breaths and his pounding heart as the entire world narrows down to the boy standing in front of him, now so close that one more step would bring their chests together. But again, as he looks at Eliott and the way his eyes seem to glow in the darkness, he’s frozen once again.

Eliott’s leaning in again, further and _oh god,_ everything in Lucas cries out, _please, please—_

 _“_ I’ve seen the way you look at me,” Eliott whispers, right against the shell of his ear, and Lucas’ breath catches in his throat, “when you think I don’t notice.” Lucas almost keens when he feels the way Eliot’s breath fans out on the skin of his neck. He thinks his legs might give out, right here, right now.

“Ah, _ouais?”_ Lucas asks, unable to think of anything else. His cheeks go red with embarrassment— he really though he was being subtle, even _sneaky—_ but for a reason he can’t quite place, it only makes this moment that much hotter.

“Mm,” Eliott hums in affirmation, and Lucas swears he can feel the vibrations of it. “At lunch, in the courtyard.” Lucas thinks of all of the times he’s seeked Eliott out. Every time he passes through a crowd at school, every time he walks into a room. “In the _foyer,_ during Daphné’s meeting.” He thinks of that moment, the first time he saw Eliott. He remembers to the rush that coursed through his body when their eyes met for the first time. It’s not unlike the feeling he has now. “Reminds me of the way I look at you, when I don’t think you’ll notice.” Then Eliott’s pulling back, and Lucas almost follows him, keeping him as close as possible for as long as possible. “Sometimes, though, I don’t care if you notice, if it means I get to look at you for a moment longer.”

“Eliott,” Lucas breathes out, without any idea about how he wants to continue. Just then, though Eliott reaches up his hand to cup Lucas’ cheek, running his thumb along Lucas’ cheek. 

“Lucas,” Eliott says, just as his thumb grazes along the corner of Lucas’ lips. “Can I—”

“Please,” Lucas interrupts him, fit to burst with how much he _wants,_ knowing exactly what Eliott is about to ask, _“please.”_


End file.
